Like a Virgin
by badrefrigerator
Summary: Harry gets slutty when drunk. Draco tops. Hard slash, PWP.


**Prompt 45**  
kink: drugged (drunk) sex  
prompt: Harry gets slutty when drunk. Draco tops.

Written for hp_kinkfest but I never submitted it there (hopefully they don't mind me using a prompt that no one claimed) so I thought I'd post it here. **Hard M, you have been warned.**

* * *

It had been a long day at work and Draco sighed as he walked inside the front door of his shared flat, shrugging out of his cloak and hanging it on the hook reserved just for him – and then he paused, shoulders tensing up as familiar music reached his ears.

"Fuck," he said.

It's Madonna.

"Not fucking _Madonna_," he said because her foul music only played when one thing in particular was happening and he slowly trudged forward, every bone in his body aching with the sort of weariness that came from working a ten hour shift at the hospital. He was too bloody tired for this tonight – and he paused at the end of the hallway, smiling crookedly to himself at his own pitiful moment of old age. Sweet Merlin, what was happening in the world today?

Slowly, he pushed the door open, shoulders held stiff as he waited for it.

One –

Two –

Three –

And there he was.

"Draco!" called one very intoxicated Harry Potter excitedly and he stumbled over to where Draco waited in the doorway, weaving drunkenly through expensive furniture before draping himself all over the stiffly held blond. "Draco," he purred now, arms wrapped around Draco's neck as he nuzzled his neck. "You've been gone _soooo_ long. Thought you'd ab – _hic! _– abandoned me."

"I would never abandon you, you great ponce," said Draco, shifting away from him with a slight scowl. "But I'm bloody exhausted and I really want a cup of goddamn tea, so if you _don't mind_ –"

"Oh, but Draco," said Harry thickly and he reaches down, cupping Draco through his trousers aggressively. "I've been here all alone – drinking myself into obli – oblevl – drinking myself _drunk_ and I'm," his mouth finds Draco's ear and his teeth graze Draco's earlobe, "so fucking ready for your prick in –"

"Stop it, Potter," said Draco and he's not angry, just rather annoyed and did he mention _tired? _Brushing out of Harry's wandering hands, he turned back into the hallway and quickly found himself in the kitchen, standing there aimlessly for a moment before moving to make his tea.

Harry had followed him into the room, looking rather like a lost puppy. A lost, very drunk, very horny puppy. "You don't want me," he said once he was in the middle of the room.

Draco sighed, pausing in his movement and setting down the mug he's gotten out to reach back and press lithe fingers against his back, stretching back as he tried to get his spine to crack – and then there were fingers moving his out of the way and Harry pressed strong fingers into all the right places, relieving the tension St. Mungo's had placed there earlier.

"You're so stressed," muttered Harry, and how the fuck did someone as drunk as Harry know how to give such a good fucking massage?

"I don't," said Draco and then his breath hitched as Harry pressed right into the place that hurt the most. Draco hissed through his teeth, the muscles in his abdomen tightening momentarily as Harry kneaded that particular spot, working it with his hard hands, and then Draco continued, "_understand_ your fucking obsession with listening to Madonna when you're drinking alone. Ah, don't fucking stop that, right there."

"She understands me," said Harry, leaning in now and pressing a hot kiss on the curve where Draco's neck meets his shoulder. His hands paused their miraculous work, instead moving to rest on Draco's hips – and then moving under his shirt, up his front, roaming over his chest and pressing him back against Harry. "When you're gone, I have no one, so I turn to pretty Madonna and firewhiskey. If I wasn't such a gay man, I would fall in love with her."

"She would never have you," said Draco in disgust and then reconsidered. "Well. You _are _the Boy Who Lived. I'm very glad you're gay."

"Hmm, we can reaffirm this, if you like," and Harry rocked against Draco now, showing his obvious interest.

Draco, to his utter frustration, found his own cock perking up slightly. "Stop that," he chided, turning around now and pushing Harry away with a glower. "What part of _I'm tired _– oh, stop pouting like that, you look ridiculous."

"Want me to suck your cock?" asked Harry and Draco hadn't until just then but Harry with his eager green eyes and pouty lips and hands moving to Draco's zipper makes a very hard bargain to ignore. He seemed to know this and he stepped closer, looping his fingers in Draco's belt loops and stepping closer, a small coy smile on his face. "You know how good I am at sucking cock…" and Merlin did Draco know that. Leaning in, his lips brushed Draco's ear, his hot breath washing against Draco's skin as he caught Draco's lobe between his teeth and tugged lightly before whispering, "You can ram it in deep… all the way down my throat if you want, I'll be a good boy and let you do whatever the fuck you want to me…"

"Fuck, Harry, what makes you get like this?" groaned Draco and he hit the cabinets, throwing his head back as Harry hungrily latched onto his neck and sucked eagerly, pressing hot kisses all down his throat and letting his hands skim the skin under Draco's shirt.

"You, fucking you," said Harry, almost like an afterthought and then he kissed Draco, his tongue pressing into Draco's mouth with a hot insistence that filled Draco's cock out further until it was straining against his trousers and he rocked against Harry, grinding almost.

Harry laughed, pulling away slightly to rest his forehead in the curve of Draco's neck, his hands meanwhile moving to unbutton Draco's trousers. "Knew we'd get you there. What would you like to play tonight? Teacher and student? I can be your patient, if you want, since you just got off work. Or, hmm, there we go," and he stroked Draco, hand moving in a practiced way, up and down and twisting at the head just like Draco liked. "I could arrest you, maybe? Anything you want, God, you're so fucking hot. I like arresting you. Like it when you call me 'Auror Potter' and I get to strip-search you, Merlin, let's do Auror and criminal, Draco, please."

"Don't need a game tonight," panted Draco, straining back against the cabinets as he pushed into Harry's hot hand. "Just wanna fuck you, hard. Teach you not to drink without me."

"Yes, please," moaned Harry and then they were kissing again, lips moving together as though they were both drowning and the other was their air, the only thing keeping them alive. It was hot and a mess and nearly sloppy the way Harry gripped his cock, fisting him frantically and kissing him the same way – and then Draco pushed him off and towards the kitchen table, turning Harry around and watching with dark eyes as Harry planted his hands on the table and looked back, smirking. "Like this?" he murmured sultrily.

"Fuck," said Draco again and then he reached around Harry, unzipping his trousers and then pulling them down along with his pants, shoving them past Harry's knees and then summoning a bottle of lube, his dick rock hard now.

"I can get on all fours, if you'd like," said Harry, his body tensing as Draco uncapped the bottle and squirted a generous amount into his palm, slicking up his first three fingers. "Or on my back, Merlin yes, I love it when you fuck me on my back so I can look in your eyes - see your face when you come. You make the best - _fuck_," because Draco had just pushed a slippery finger in his hole, past the tight ring of muscle, and pumped it and out quickly.

"You talk too much, Potter," he muttered, reaching around Harry's waist and finding his cock - gripping the base tightly just as he pushed a second finger in and Harry bucked, making a loud noise in the back of his throat. "Maybe I should take you up on that blowjob - keep your mouth busy, wouldn't it?"

Drinking made Harry talkative, just like it made him slutty. "My mouth is good for - shit, _yes right there _- all sorts of things," panted Harry, his forearms taut, veins standing out sharply as he braced himself against Draco's assault. "Fuck it with your cock - ride my face, if you want - no, let me eat out that sweet arse of yours, Draco, please, you know I will -" his breath caught as Draco pulled out his fingers, a whimper escaping as his head hung forward and he almost seemed to push his arse out, begging, pleading, all for Draco.

Draco never stood a goddamn chance.

Squirting more lube out, he slid his hand down his own cock, groaning as he watched Harry's hips shift back and forth, searching for release. "Such a cock slut," he said and felt his cock stiffen further at Harry's agreeing whimper. "Such a filthy fucking whore for it." He moved forward, one hand gripping Harry's waist to keep him still, the other gripping his cock as he moved forward and placed it at the puckered entrance waiting for it. This was one of his favourite parts, if he had to be honest - and sometimes he went fast at this point, sometimes he slammed it in and pushed till he was to the hilt in Harry's arse - but other times, like this, he kept it painfully slow, took his time, enjoyed the view. The view was what did it for him - and now he slowly pushed forward, groaning as the head of his cock sank into the tight heat. Inch by inch, he slid into Harry, a slight sheen of sweat glistening on his chest by the time he was fully breached, his pelvic flush with Harry's skin.

"So fucking tight," whispered Draco, his hands skating up Harry's back, and he heard Harry let out a low moan, a sound that shot straight to his balls. "Merlin, it feels like I'm fucking a virgin. But I'm not. You're the sluttiest cock tease out there, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes, that's me," breathed out Harry, the black tendrils of hair on the back of his neck soaked with sweat. "Fuck, _move,_ Draco, God damn you."

Pulling out just as slowly as he went in, Draco hissed out a long breath, his control weakening as Harry trembled against him. And then he pushed in, his hips rolling with the movement, and back out again, a sweet motion that had Harry crying out. "Gonna make you lick me clean after this," Draco grunted out, and now he picked up his rhythm, one hand still holding Harry's waist and the other moving up to grip Harry's shoulder, holding him still as he fucked him with the wet sound of his balls hitting Harry's arse. "Lick all the come off my cock and then maybe I'll come again, down your throat, making you swallow."

"I'll always swallow," panted Harry, and with his shirt pushed up and rumpled, Draco could see his back muscles rippled with tension as they moved against each other. "Drink every drop you release. I'd lick it out of my own arse if I could."

"_Fuck_," groaned Draco, and he pounded into Harry, searching for his release. "Are you touching yourself, Harry? Touch yourself. Fuck your own hand."

The table shifted with their movement and then one of Harry's arms disappeared, snaking down his front and Draco leaned forward, planting a hot kiss against the back of Harry's neck as his hips snapped back and forth. "I love you, I love you, you're so -"

"Next time," said Harry, "We play Auror and criminal."

A hot burst of laughter escaped Draco and then he choked and groaned as Harry tightened around him - too much and he clutched Harry to him as he fucked him, wanting to time it just the right way - and Harry was moaning and then, "Shit, shit," Harry was coming, hard, he could hear it and smell it and _feel it_, feel Harry's arse fluttering around him, clenching hard - and then Draco was coming too, hot streams shooting out, pumping until he felt his own come sliding around his softening cock in Harry's arse.

He slowed, coming to a stop at last, and pressed himself against Harry's back, his arms wrapped around his front as he panted, holding him.

"I hate it when you get drunk without me," said Draco at last and he felt Harry's chest shake with laughter. He whimpered as Harry pulled away, his cock slipping out, and then warm hands clutched his face and Harry leaned in, kissing him hotly.

"I love it when I get drunk without you," he replied. "But I love it even more when you come home."


End file.
